User blog:Seddiemonster/iStill Care (Seddie Fanfic) Chapter 2
Hey guys. It's me again. This is Part 2 of my seddie fanfic. I made one a couple days ago. I know, I know.... too soon to make another one. But since this is more like a "movie" more than an episode, it has a lot more chapters to it. So I don't wanna wait any longer to make the second part of this fanfic. Plus a lot of you guys wanted me to update really soon, so why not do it now? Anyway, here it is. ENJOY :D Sam: Freddie? Christina: Freddie? Carly: Freddie, just tell her. Christina: Hey Freddie. Wow, OMG! It's the iCarly's. Sam: Yeah, who are you? Christina: My name's Christina Robinson. Sam: No chiz! I mean how do you know Freddie? Carly: Uh Sam, let's not do this. Sam: *to Carly* Quiet you! *to Christina* Now, how do you know Freddie? Christina: Well, it all started---- Sam: CUT TO THE CHASE! Christina: Freddie and I were on match.com, chatting. So he wanted to set up a date here, at Groovy Smoothies. Sam: Date? Here?! Carly: Oh..my...God! Freddie: No, Sam! It's not what you--- Sam: I gotta go. *leaves Groovy Smoothies* Carly: Wait, Sam! *looks at Freddie with a disappointed face* Christina: Did I do something wrong? Freddie: No, I did. Christina: Wait what? Freddie: *sighs* Nothing, let's just get our smoothies. Carly's P.O.V- Oh my God. I can't believe Freddie didn't even go after her. Sam's so heart broken right now, and all he can think about is "Chritsina". She's in love with him, and he broke her heart into pieces. Carly: Sam? You okay? Sam: Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Carly: I knew it. Sam: Knew what? Carly: That you still care about Freddie. Sam: No I don't. Carly: Yes you do, stop denying it. It's okay if you do. Sam: *sighs* How come he did this to me? What have I done so wrong to deserve this? Carly: Well, you are kinda rude to him. Sam: How am I rude? Carly: *looks at her* Sam: Whatever. He.... he's on a date with some red-head BIMBO at the same place we went on our'' first date. Carly: I know, and I'm so sorry. Sam: And he didn't even go after me. Carly: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I gave him my "I'm disappointed in you" look. Sam: Yeah, that always works on me. Carly: Sam? Sam: Hmm? Carly: You still love him don't you? Sam: Sadly, yes. Carly: *laughs* You wanna sleep over here? I'll make your favorite dish. Sam: Chicken alfredo pasta? Carly: Mhmm. Sam: Sure, thanks. Carly: No proble. You're my bestfriend. I'm forced to do these things. Sam: Do you think he still... you know....? Carly: Loves you? Sam: Yeah. Carly: I don't really know. You'd have to ask him that. Spencer: *walks in his apartment* Hey kiddo's. Carly: Hey. Sam: *starts crying* Carly: Sam, why are you crying? Spencer: Did I..... did I do something wrong? Carly: No. It's Freddie. Spencer: What happend? Sam: *starts crying louder* Spencer: You know, I gotta go to a meeting. Carly: What meeting? Spencer: *runs out the door* Sam: *cries again* Sam's P.O.V- I'm just so heart broken right now. How could he do that to me? Sure, sometimes I could be rude. But he went TOO far this time. 'In the hallway of the apartment building....''' Freddie: It was really nice to actually meet you. Christina: Yeah, it was really nice. Freddie: Maybe we could do this again. Christina: Yeah, maybe we can go to Pini's. Freddie: Pini's? Uh... Christina: What's wrong? Freddie: Uhmm... nothing. Next Saturday? Christina: Yeah okay. How does 8:00 sound? Freddie: Sounds great. Christina: *kisses Freddie* Freddie: Bye. *steps inside his apartment* Sam: *steps outside of Carly's apartment* Freddie? Is that you? *steps back inside the apartment* Wow! That was pretty intense right? So, what do you think will happen next. Tune in next time. Thanks for reading my fanfic. Tell me what you think, okay? COMMENT BELOW! Hope you enjoyed it. :D Category:Blog posts